I'm Right Here!
by little miss writer girl
Summary: Miwa wakes up to find that instead of his cool hair style, he has fur, a tail, pointy ears and a dog-like nose! Now Miwa has to find a way to to get back to normal, before his friends and family get worried and chaos strikes! With the help of his new animal friends, he tries to get his human friends attention. Will Miwa be able to get back to normal? Or stay a dog forever?
1. Chapter 1-The dream what started it all

_The grass was dancing in the breeze, bright green and damp. I don't know where I am right now, but it's peaceful. I seem to be in some sort of meadow, but I'm unable to look around to see the surroundings, like some kind of force is stopping me. I was hit by a strong wind and it whistles in my ears. I clutch my arms as it blows in my direction. I began to rub my arms trying to get warm again. I tried to walk forward but the wind was too strong, making me step back a few paces to keep my balance. The wind howled louder and I grabbed my ears as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes._

_It felt like decades before the wind died away._

_I opened my eyes. I was still in the meadow. But I was glad the wind stopped. That's when I noticed how warm it was here. Not humid though, but warm enough that you could feel it on your skin. I was able to look around now, the sky was a soft, baby blue colour. No clouds hung in the sky and the sun was ablaze and bright. The field seemed to go on forever, and it's like everything was the same. No blade of grass was a different height. Then I saw something moving. _

_Whatever it was, it was running. I squinted, trying to see clearly. I could just make out light brown fur, white paws. A bushy tail swishing in the wind; it's long ears were standing up. The dog was running through the meadow below me. Running through the meadow like he owned it. Running with pride and confidence. He was at the top of the food chain out here. The way he was running, with his tongue hanging out. I don't know why...but...seeing the dog run, I was feeling how would you say...inspired. Yes! That's it, inspired by that dog. He looked so free and courageous._

_It was far away now, almost like a speck of dust, but I still watched it, hypnotised. Without thinking I started to run. All I could think was to run non-stop. I wasn't thinking and tripped over my own feet. I fell down the hill, smacking my head on the ground. But that didn't faze me. I think I heard a crack in my back, but I ignored it. I continued to run on all fours. I don't know how I was running like that, I must of looked mad. Grass in my hair, dirt in my mouth. My hair smacking against my face. My eyes wide, and my tongue hanged out like a dog._

I woke up, gasping for breath.

Wha-what was that!? That dream...if felt real and it was so unusual. More unusual than the time I dreamt of Kai. Don't ask. But I think we were shopping for onions. My heart was beaten like a jack hammer(using Izaki's little line there, sorry but I had to), I don't understand it. What kind of dream was that, and what caused that dream in the first place? I shook my head. It was just a dream, that's all. Dreams can't do anything bad to you. I sat up, when I felt something odd. My hands...its feels smaller. No it...looking down at my hand I found to my horror that it wasn't my hand. Instead I was staring down at dark blondish fur with small claws. With my mouth wide open, I moved my arm and the paw moved with it. That's when I fell off the bed, tangled in all my extra big clothes. Why were my clothes too big for me? I tried to get up, but it was becoming difficult, my body felt really strange as if it wasn't my body at all. So I stayed on all fours, my body seemed comfortable in that way. Looking down I noticed a big difference to not just my size but my appearance as well.

My whole body, back and legs were also covered in that dark blondish fur, plus did I mention how dog-like my legs were? That's when I saw the tail. I started to freak out and I couldn't breath properly at all. I started to yell and ran towards my bathroom. I took a left through my corridor to the bathroom. There was a huge mirror laying against the wall. My father said he put it up but either hadn't had time to do so or couldn't be brothered.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was at least one foot and a half tall and all I could see was fur, lots of it. Nearly the same colour as my hair, but only slightly darker. I could see dog ears at the top of my head and a tail behind me, the tail was a little scruffy. My nose was big, and dog-like. My reflection had the look of fear and shock, I gaped at it. I could see white sharp teeth, all canines. A little whine escaped my mouth, it was high toned and puppy like.

"Aikiko?" I squeaked, but the only thing what came out was a bark. I tipped my head to the side, confused. That was odd. I thought I spoke, I heard myself do so, but the only thing what came out was a bark! I squeezed my eyes shut. What's happening to me!?

I started to whine softly. I couldn't stop it. I felt the tail droop down. I looked around to see that my house doubled in size. "Whoa!"

It may look hard, but walking on all fours seem easier. The only thing I'm a little nervous about is my spine. Unlike our human spines, dogs are curved so it feels really weird. It's really hard to explain and you couldn't figure it out either, unless you turn into a dog yourselves. Crawling on the floor isn't the same as walking like a dog. It's because our bone structure is different. Just take my word for it.

I stared to walking around my home. Everything looks a lot cooler now that it got bigger. I sat, dog-like on the carpet staring up at the front door. It became massive, a door for giants. I had thought about leaving, looking for my friends who could help me out of this situation. But it looks like I can't even get out of my own home! I'm stuck here! I don't have a dog, so there's nothing that a dog can use to get out of my place. A cat-flap would be amazing, since I'm about the same size as a cat. But I don't have a cat either. No cat, no cat-flap.

I started to look around my house again, but this time for any means of escape. Most of the windows were shut tight and the door what leads to the garden, from my living room was locked. I started to give up hope when I noticed the little window in the hallway was open. The tail started to wag, it wouldn't stop! I guess because I was so happy to finally have a way out of here. I walked towards the window. And as I walking towards it, it started to get higher the closer I got to it! There was a table which had a glass of flowers and a photo frame faced downwards. I jumped up onto the table, careful not to knock the glass of flowers, I knocked it a little. And just about standing on tip of my paws...my paws, good grief! I leaped off the table and caught the side of the window frame and pulled myself up. Which was difficult when not being accustomed to this body. I struggled to pull myself up and clawed at the wall with my back legs to give me a push. I looked down below, I was high up. I didn't live in a flat or anything. But I guess I was in an body of a puppy, so everything would look high, big or a long way down. There was a bin I could jump on. I really didn't want to, but I had no choice. I gulped and jumped.

You know those movies, where you see the guy falling but really, really slowly? It felt like that, it was as if I was in the air for ages, but the only thing those movies didn't show was at the end of the jump, you drop down fast. I really thought I land on the bin, before I knew it I caught the edge of the bin and hit the floor rolling. The bin came crashing down and littered the floor with rubbish. I got up, shook my head from the dizziness and breathed in deeply. My legs ached from that stunt jump. Last time I do that when I'm a dog. Or any time for that matter.

The street was as busy as ever, signalling that everything was normal. Expect from me! What I did notice however was that it was a lot louder than usual. Must be the dog ears. I had to watch where everyone was stepping. It's as if they didn't see a small puppy, with his head lowered trying to make his way though the street. That was a joke. Ha.

I would check my surroundings after every minute. Hoping I wasn't lost. It seems a longer walk when you're this small. I was making my way to Card Capital, when my stomach growled. What a great time to have an empty stomach. When I've become a dog, with no communication with anything and when I don't have my wallet. I should of had dinner last night. But I was under the weather, and my body ached in pains, so I went to bed early. Maybe that's what made me turn into a dog? Psh yeah right! To be honest, I have no idea how this happened. I guess it would make sense, plus with that odd dream with the dog in it. But it still didn't make any sense. I mean, what was the purpose of that dream? And why did I turn into a dog? It didn't add up, it could all be set up for me to think this is what happened.

I suddenly smelt something in the air, Sniffing the air, I could make out something like bacon, maybe buttered bread. Was it really that? The small of food was making my stomach churn. I felt so skinny. I followed the smell. I needed to cross a street(the only person who took any notice of me was a small boy who had a thing about pulling my ears). Then I had to walk through an alleyway, which I'm not happy about. The scent was getting stronger as I continued forward. I was starting to doubt that my nose was playing tricks on me when I noticed where I was. It was a back alleyway, with buildings towering over me. It felt familiar...hang on! This was the place where I followed Kai! I continued down the same alleyway and turned into an open space with fencing. I saw a few of Jun's gang members, and that big dude Gingou was there. And then in the little corner, sitting on a box was Jun. Staring at him now he looks almost different, almost like a stranger. He was holding a sandwich.

"Jun?!" I said, a bark echoed through their alleyway and everyone stared down at me. I made my way to Jun. " Hey! Its me! Remember, Miwa?"

I don't know why I bother if all they can hear is barks.

"Hey, hello little fella!" I sweat-dropped. "I haven't seen you around before."

"But Jun...its me" I whine at him.

"Scram you little mutt!" Shouted Gingou, waving a hand at me like he want to hit me. I growl at him, what's his problem?

"Now Gingou, it's fine. Hey you want something to eat little one?" My tail started to wag. I wish I could control it. Jun starts to break the sandwich up.

"But king-!"

"Its okay I'm not too hungry now anyway" He smiles down at me. And some of the members come closer to watch.

I'm happy they can't see me blush. I started eating. Despite it was only one sandwich it made me feel a whole lot better. I licked my lips happily. Jun bent down and ruffled the top of my head.

"Careful king! He could have fleas!" I growl at him, hate dogs much?

"How many times do I have to say it! There's nothing wrong with him!" Jun snaps at him. I smirk a little. He continues rubbing my head. He stops suddenly and sat up, staring at me. "He is young though, I wonder who he belongs too?"

I sigh. I figure I wasn't going to get anywhere with Jun, so I turned to leave. Just before I leave I hear him say:

"Hmmm...maybe he is fine by himself. Looks like he can survive on the streets."

I left and went back the way I came and headed for Card Capital. I just hope they can help me somehow. But as I continued walking to the shop, my doubt was weighing me down. Like, what if they can't help me? What if I stay a dog my whole life? And another killer question on my mind: If Jun couldn't understand me, what makes my friends able to understand me, what if they don't know this dog is me, Miwa?

I was about to leave, I don't know where, just somewhere I can clear my head, when this voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Oh my! What have we here? A puppy!" I snapped my head round, seeing green hair and glasses looking down at me. Shin must of came out of his house.

"Shin! Manager! Its me Miwa!" I cried out, happily going towards him as my tail was wagging. He laughed a little and knelt down to my level.

"Now why is a young puppy walking around alone on the streets?" He said to himself. "To be honest, he looks too young to even be out with his owner if he has one that is..."

I tired talking again, tried telling him that's it's me, with it all still coming out as loud squeaky barks. He knelt down and ruffled my head. This is starting to become irritating!

"Now, now no need for that. Though you are quite young aren't you, maybe he live on the streets. He does look scruffy." Thanks Shin, that helps a lot.

"Hey-wait what!?" Shin picked me up and started walking round to the card shop. "Wait Shin! Put me down!"

"Misaki! Look what I have!" Said Shin, as he entered the shop. I struggled trying to get out of his grasp. Misaki was at the till, looking at a book as usual. She looked up a bit surprised.

"What? Shin, why have you got a dog?" I continued struggling out of Shin's grasp. Why can't he just put me down? "Who's dog is that?"

"Look Misaki, I found him roaming the street, the poor thing! He's too young to be out." Misaki puts her book down. He puts me down on the desk. I tried to get down, but he held onto me.

"He wasn't with his owners?"

"That's the thing, I don't think the dog has any owners. I mean look at his fur, and do you see how skinny he is?" I tried to move away, but Shin held me down. I whined.

"Shin! I'm not that scruffy!" He patted me on the head. I'm sure I had a shower last night too.

"So, you gonna bring him to a dog home?" Shin picked me up and held me so he could scratch me behind the ears.

"I couldn't do that! I'm going to make him one of our own! He's going to be our dog, Misaki!"

"What!?" Me and Misaki said together, only mine coming out as a whine.

"Shin, I don't think we can afford another pet." I gaped at Shin.

"You're not serious are you?" I can't take this anymore. Someone just end it will you? This is becoming too weird and embarrassing.

"I'm sure we can handle, plus we can afford Assistacat's stuff."

"Yes but, only Assistacat's I'm not certain about a dog's items." I look back from Misaki to Shin and back Misaki again.

"Wait what? What are you guys on about?" I started to struggle again. "Guys! It's me MIWA! I'm not a dog! I'm Miwa! You know the blonde handsome teenager who sometimes helps on the till?! Come on guys! I'm right here!"

"See? See how much he wants to stay with us Misaki?" I slump in Shin's hands. You got to be kidding me! He doesn't even understand me, even when I'm human and now this!

"...I don't know about this Shin."

"Come on Misaki, work with it! Oh hey! I have an idea! I'm sure you're goning to love it!"

"Oh. I don't like the sound of this." Shin sweat-drops.

"Aw Misaki...Oh hey! Hang on! Let me go and get something, and then you understand!" He sets me down on the desk again. Wait, where is he going?

"What? Shin?"

"I be back soon!" He says joyfully.

"Wait a minute Shin, where are you going!?" I yell at him.

I look back at Misaki and see that we both are looking at each other. I whine softly. This is getting out of hand. She ignores me and goes back to her book. After a minute or so, she speaks up again.

"Assistacat is not going to like this."

I sluggishly drop onto my stomach, my paws already covering my head hoping if I do this, I go back to normal. Why me? What did I ever do to anyone, it wasn't fair! How am I going to get out of this and how am I going to get out of this body!?

* * *

Yay! I finished it! I've wanted to post this one before all my other stories I have of Miwa! I hope you're going to love this story! Tell me if I need to sort anything out or any suggestions. I cut it short, so it will carry on from the shop in the next Chapter. Please tell me what you think, it helps me out a lot. Thanks! Bye!

P.S as you guys have seen the title and summary, if you have a better title or something I could use in the summary, please tell me. Because I don't think I have a very good summary...


	2. Chapter 2 Lucky or not Lucky?

Thanks for waiting! Here it is!

* * *

Miwa stared at the shop's entrance in disbelief. What was Shin planning? And why was he part of it? Miwa just wanted to leave, but that wouldn't be helping the situation. He still needed help to turn himself back to normal and he was sure no one will ever take him seriously looking like this. Miwa looked over at Misaki. She was still reading the book from before.

_Maybe I should try getting her attention? We're the same age after all. We communicate better._

Miwa shuffled over to Misaki and started to pat her arm. She waved her hand at him, half heartedly. She didn't even bother taking her eyes of the page. Miwa growled in his throat and patted her again.

"Oi, Ni-chan? Misaki! Miwa here! Earth to Misaki!" He barked.

She waved her hand again at him, a little more fluent. "I'm busy." She said simply.

"Busy doing what!? MI-SA-KI!" He called out to her.

She finally looked over at him and Miwa did his best to look like himself again. She slammed the book closed, making Miwa flinched in fear. She gave him a little push and he fell off the counter.

"That's enough _dog_." She said angrily. She went back to her book with no care.

"I won't forgive you for that!" Miwa shouted back, little fake tears in his eyes. Miwa sighed. This is going nowhere. He suddenly heard the entrance open and looked up to see Aichi, Izaki and Morikawa walking in and greeting Misaki. Miwa barked at them happily.

Aichi looked down at him. "Why is there a dog in here?"

Misaki flipped a page of her book. "I think it's a stray."

"That really doesn't explain why it's here." Replied Izaki, giving Misaki an awkward smile.

Morikawa stared down at him in a strange glance. Miwa tilted his head to the side, confused.

"What's wrong?" Then Miwa suddenly realised. _Hang on! Maybe he knows it's me!_

All hope was lost when Morikawa spun once on his feet and picked Miwa up and held him suspended in the air. He had rosy cheeks as he said: "I always wanted a dog!"

_Not this again! _Miwa began to struggle out of Morikawa's death grip.

"Aren't your parents allergic to dogs?" Izaki said, bursting Morikawa's bubble.

"Well-I-I just hide it!" The boys stifled a laugh at how stupid it sounded.

_I'm an it now? _Sighed Miwa to himself.

"It's not like you can keep it. Shin seems to have a soft spot for it." Misaki spoke up.

Morikawa struggled to speak after that, upset that he couldn't keep the dog, he hugged him to his chest and buried his head in Miwa's fur. "This is so unfair!"

Miwa growled._ Enough of this! Sorry bud!_ And then Miwa took a bite out of Morikawa's arm, making him jump out of his skin and drop Miwa.

"OW! That stupid dog bit me!" Whine Morikawa, rubbing his arm furiously.

"Well it was your fault for practically strangling it!" Argued Izaki. The door opened again for Kamui and his friends Reiji and Eiji to appear and set Morikawa into his depression.

"What's up guys!" Morikawa growled, snarling at the three boys. Miwa nearly thought he had turned into a dog as well.

"Mine your own business you little brats!" He said harshly. Reiji and Eiji was about to give a snark remark at Morikawa, but they seemed distracted. They both squealed in delight and ran over to the small puppy that had tried to pretend he wasn't there at all. The loud squeals and 'aws' had spooked Miwa as they kneeled on their knees and began stroking his fur.

"Huh? What's a dog doing here?" Kamui asked, stunned as he watched his friends pet the puppy over and over.

"Stupid dog..."Mumbled Morikawa. Miwa had heard and frowned up at him. _It least you aren't being pestered with. _"Can't believe I actually wanted it as a pet!"

Miwa growled. _Wait, why am I angry at that? I'm a human for crying out loud!_

While Aichi and Misaki tell Kamui why a dog is here in the first place, Reiji and Eiji continue to give Miwa pats and strokes along his back, and giving the usual baby talk. Miwa had tried to scramble out of the way, but they had a tight hold on Miwa and he was starting to get annoyed. Miwa never really liked to be touched very often, which is probably a shock to you, but just because he's a dog now, doesn't mean he's changed at all.

"Get off!" He whined. Pulling his paw away from them both.

"Who's a good boy?" Reiji said, smiling down at the small pup.

"How do we know if it's a boy, yo?" Eiji replied. Reiji shrugged suddenly aware of question at hand.

"I guess we check right?" Miwa mentally blushed. He wriggled out of their grasp as quick as lighting.

"NO WAY!" They called out to him, as he began running towards the door of the shop. _I should've never come here, I can figure this out on my own!_

He had just got to the door, when it swung open and Shin came in and instantly picked Miwa up in one hand. Miwa yelped and heard Shin chuckle to himself.

"I'm back!" Announced Shin to everybody as he placed Miwa onto the table. "Check this out gang!"

Miwa was trying to get off the table, until something wrapped tightly around his neck. He grimaced trying to point his nose downwards to what he could fairly make out as a dark green leather collar round his neck.

"You're really serious about taking in this stray dog?" Misaki replied, unsatisfied by her uncles childish behaviour. "We don't even need a dog."

Shin looked troubled for a second, then his face lit up happily. "But you haven't seen the whole collar, look closer."

As he said this, he lifted Miwa's chin up high so everyone could see the small metal tag that was shaped like a four-leaf clover. The boys all looked at the collar inquisitive at what it actually meant. Misaki gave a sigh and looked at her uncle square in the eye.

"Seriously? All for this?!"

"Don't you see Misaki! With this dog, we, our Vanguard team will be able to known better! He'll be our mascot!" Shin declared, extending his arms trying to make it seem more huge than it really is.

"Mascot!?" Miwa exclaimed, looking up at Shin. "This is the worst thing you've ever came up with. And once I'm back to normal I want a raise."

"Would having a mascot really help the team?" Asked Aichi, dumbfounded by the idea his manager had come up with.

"Pretty lousy to me." Kamui thought out loud. His friends backed him up with a nod.

"We'll get more noticed for sure!" Shin said, encouragely.

Morikawa snickered. "Yeah, they notice the dog more and not notice your losing streak!"

Miwa tried to ignore the angry voices that were blaring in his ears, ignoring Morikawa's attempts to be able to join the team so they have a better chance at winning. He stared hard and long at his paws. Watching them inquisitively. How on earth was he was going to change these hairy, clawed paws into normal, smooth skin hands? Miwa crunched his paws closely together, putting small scratch marks in the wood. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt something hop onto the table with Miwa. Miwa glanced up to see at the very end of the table was the Sub manager, or Assisticat if you wanted to call him that. The cat stared at Miwa, with a flick of it's tail and shock written on his face.

"No way, he actually went and done it...Shin actually got a stupid mutt into MY SHOP!" He yelled the last part angrily. It made Miwa's fur shiver and his tail spike up. _I can't believe today. I've turned into a dog and now I can actually hear a cat speak! _The only way Miwa could describe Assisticat's voice was that it was very deep, and very smooth on the tongue. Technically speaking he sounds just like any normal teen or adult.

"Ah, Assisticat! Good to finally see you back. I have a surprise for you!" Shin remarked, as he stood close up behind Miwa. "This is our new dog! Great right? His name is Lucky!"

"Lucky!? What the hell Shin? Your naming abilities are worrisome!" Miwa looked back at Shin from the corner of his eye, staring at him in awe. "You're crazy!"

Assisticat started to stretch out his body, taking his claws out. "Lucky is the last thing that lil' mutt is gonna be when I rake my claws into him!" The Sub-manager suddenly jumped into the air towards Miwa. Miwa yelped and dashed off the counter before Assisticat could pounced onto him. If he was a second late into jumping, he would've been under the cat's claws.

"Assisticat! Please be nice! He's just a stray!" Shin yelled as the kids tried to get out of the way of two chasing animals.

Miwa skidded to a stop. Above him Assisticat had jumped onto a table. He looked down glaring. "When I'm through with it, he wished he was a stray!" He made a loud hissing sound, freaking Miwa out as he was able to extent his claws longer.

Miwa had backed away from the growling feline, but found that he had backed into a table. It was taller as usual. Tall and unnerving. He quickly looked back to see Assisticat launch off the table towards him. Miwa cowered, closing his eyes fully. Miwa couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he was pleading for a cat to not kill him. Just like a mouse caught in a corner with the cat. He had seen this with Assiticat when he was working here. He would corner the mouse, but the fun had all gone when he knew the mouse was trapped, so Assisticat just started playing with it. In the end, Miwa had to try and catch it _himself _and bring it outside to run free. Miwa had suddenly wondered why he hadn't felt any pain yet. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Assisticat. His paws were stuck above Miwa in the table. Miwa blicked. And he ran.

"Damn it! Get back here!" He yelled after him, trying desperately to wiggle his body to get his claws out.

Miwa suddenly bumped into somebody tall. Whoever it was had just entered the shop. Miwa glanced up at a boy, with big spiky brown hair. Miwa couldn't help himself but starting barking happily at his friend.

"KAI! Man, is it good to see you!" Kai frowned down at the small dog and stepped over it and walked over to Aichi and his friends.

Assisticat was suddenly able to pull his claws free, but Shin grabbed him before he could start the fight again. "Gotcha!"

"Have you seen Miwa?" Kai asked Aichi, who gave him a pondering look. Miwa shuffled over to Kai's side...or ankle if you're counting the height difference. He was actually surprised Kai was looking for him!

"Huh? No, I haven't seen him at all today. He isn't with you?" Kai shook his head.

"Oh yeah, he wasn't in school today." Izaki explained. "It really isn't like him. I hope he's okay. You have to give him school work, don't you?"

Kai nodded. _Had it really taken a whole day to get here?_ Miwa stood on his back legs, with his front, pawing at Kai's legs.

"Kai! Kai! It's me! I'm right here!"

"He seems to like you, Kai." Shin mentioned, still holding Assisticat tightly to his chest. Another thought went through Shin's head. Miwa though was barking, calling and doing anything that Kai would be able to hear. A loud click behind Miwa caused him to look behind him to see what trouble was coming up behind him.

A silver clip, was suddenly attached to his collar and lead up a long dark blue, leather leash. Shin held it out to Kai.

"What are you doing?" Kai had to ask, a little peeved off. He had to get home soon and trying to find Miwa had taken all day.

"Could you walk the dog for me?" Shin pleaded.

"Shin, he has no time for this!" Argued Misaki from her place from the desk. "He's your dog, walk it yourself."

Shin looked over at Misaki, sweat dropping. "I would love to, but I need to keep a watchful eye on Assiticat. He isn't having a good day and I don't think he's going to let this go."

_He can't walk me! What are you thinking!?_ Miwa gaped up at Shin. When he goes back to normal, he is going to have serious talk with Shin and his ideas. Misaki sighed angrily. "He has to find Miwa."

"He can take Lucky along. You know dogs, right? Great sniffer dogs. He can help you on your search for Miwa!" He puts the leash in Kai's hand. Kai had shown his discomfort on his face.

"Just a little walk around the street" Shin pleaded again. Kai gave a long sigh. He started walking out the shop and Miwa was pulled along. Aichi gave him a farewell, which Kai just waved him off.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Oi! Kai! Would you stop pulling?! It already hurts without you causing anymore pain!" Whimpered Miwa, struggling to walk while Kai constantly tugged on the leash and made it hard to walk.

They had been walking around for a while. It's been so long that the streets had become empty and most of the shops were closed. The sun set upon them and it began to get darker. Miwa was sure Kai had no idea where he was going. Unlike Miwa, Kai never knew where else Miwa would go beside the school...the park...but that was it. What's worse is that Miwa knew the way around the city very well and could probably find better places to go when he wasn't with Kai. Now you probably wonder why he just didn't go to Miwa's house to give it to him. He had, but no one had answered the door. Even if Miwa was sick, it least someone else could have opened the door, right? Miwa knew all this, because Kai was moaning about it under his breath.

Miwa shook his head. _I do have a life you know! It doesn't always involve you! _Miwa wondered how Aikiko was doing. His older sister usually left for work and uni after him, so it would be normal that she wouldn't see him in the morning, but for the whole day? His older sister was very sweet. She was like his mother, though more strict with housework and didn't really bother how long he stayed out for. Which was why any times he did stay out late, usually because of Kai, he wouldn't have any trouble when he got home and had no need for making up any lies either. But he knew she would get worried after a few days, if this did go on more then a few days. His father was always away for work, so he rarely saw him. But when he did get back he had wanted them to all get together and just do something. Anything would do. Miwa tried to remember how long his father had been away, and when he last came back. Because if he could calculate the exact time he came back and how long he be coming home next, that would be the amount of time he had to try and get back to normal. And he had his friends as well. He doesn't want them to worry either.

They had gotten to the very park that Kai usually sleeps in. They went over to the exact spot on his famous bench and he sat down. Miwa have a huff of relief and dropped to the floor. He's paws were becoming very saw and itchy. Obviously this searching for Miwa around town was going no where. Well of course it was, he was looking for Miwa...but Miwa was right here with him!

Miwa could feel the cold breeze on his fur, numbing his body and making him shiver. He sat up and noticed Kai had got up, probably came here to have a think and start the search again. Miwa sighed. Sure, he play along. Before they went off again, Kai had began mumbling to himself. What a stroke of luck that Miwa has the ability to hear things much better!

"I can't believe I'm stuck with some dog, when I'm trying to find Miwa who has the audacity to bunk off school."

Miwa shook his head at that. That wasn't right. He wouldn't do that, not with his father breathing down his neck. Though how could he tell this to Kai?

He was suddenly pulled back without warning. Miwa wheezed and stepped back to exhale some oxygen. He looked up at Kai, suddenly noticing his odd body language. Miwa was noticing a lot more about Kai, though he couldn't make out if it was because he was a dog.

He was crouching into himself and trying to make himself as small as possible. Keeping his hands in his pocket, but Miwa could see he was clenching his fists into balls. His head was so low down, that Miwa could see the stern look on his face. When he did move it was quick and he shuffled his feet together.

"Hey Kai...what's wrong?" Miwa automatically asked. But he didn't need to be told. He felt something dangerous around them. Although the whole park and streets were empty.

There were figures watching them. Miwa could feel the tension in the air. He looked around, almost trying to watch where the figures were moving. Miwa sniffed the air with his wet dog nose. He smelt about five different bodies.

"Kai...Kai Toshiki, right?" A calm voice broke the tension in the air and Kai stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a man, hidden by his black hood. Miwa was shocked he didn't notice anything.

Seven more people stood out of the darkness and cornered Kai and Miwa. Okay, so Miwa was a little off. He whined in his throat. _How do these guys know Kai?_

"Who wants to know."

"Our man Yokoma, said you had a nice easy going deal with him...Seems like you haven't paid him back."

Miwa growled angrily at them. _Kai! What have you been up to now!? _One of the thugs got closer.

"Nice dog, seems like he have potential, right lads?" He laughed, wheezing. Miwa could smell the alcohol and drugs off of them and it stinks. Another one of the thugs quickly snatched Miwa from the ground, pulling at the collar.

"Won't be needing this where 'he be going!" He ripped off the collar as Miwa tried clawing at him, barking loudly. Kai was about to protest when someone bashed him over the head with a wooden object.

"Kai! What are you doing to him!" Miwa howled and tried biting the one holding him, but his mouth was suddenly forcefully shut. Another thug got out a bag and opened it wide. The thug holding Miwa threw him in as if he was just a ball.

"Wait! Stop, he isn't even mine! You can't do this!" Kai yelled. They tied the bag up, with Miwa still trying to call out to Kai. The bag was dark, a empty dark bag. Miwa was started to freak out.

"Please doing business with ya!" They said and ran off into the night. Kai picked himself up again, quickly picking up the leash and collar and running after them. But he quickly lost them. He was breathing hard, holding the back of the head where he was hit. He was sure he felt blood. He looked into the direction they disappeared into it.

"Shit."

* * *

Ta daaa! I've ended it there! Sorry, cliff hanger is it? I can't tell. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I am sorry it took a bit long er then planned. But if you liked this, do you mind if you reply? I just love hearing you guys, it feels more like people are actually reading these storied of mine!

What is going to happen to Miwa!? What are they gonna do to him! Its starting to make me worried now! Xd

If you love this story, comment, if you love Miwa and get him out of the hands of those meanies, comment! XD See ya in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3-Cages and wires

Man, I feel this chapter is gonna be tensed! Due to this chapter, I may have to up the rate to a T rating of the story. I even had to look some stuff up, which will be all understandable in the chapter. So if you don't like, like really hate animal violence then please descend to the next chapter when it will be published as I will summarizes what's happened in this chapter. Keep in mind it won't as bad as stuff like that is in the real world, but I did have to look up some stuff that I didn't like. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Miwa could only make out blackness. And the smell of drugs. Indicating to Miwa that this wasn't always a doggie bag. The darkness was closing into him now, making it harder to breath. But breathing in this sort of air wasn't good...but on another hand, Miwa was beginning to feel better. His mind was spinning slowly, but he didn't care! He could feel the bumps and movement that felt just like he was on a horse. It was as if he was riding out into the sunset, yes, that sounds about right! He could smell the horses mane, it smelt like wet straw. Miwa snuggled into the horse's back, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

He was suddenly thrown like a rag doll and tumbled out of the bag and onto the wet stone floor. The cold and damp air of the night brought him back to his sentences and he peeled his eyes wide open. Before he could properly glance around at his surroundings, he was tackled from behind as someone grabbed him by his neck and held him tightly suspended in the air. Miwa yelped by the sudden attack and began to bark and struggle against his kidnapper, kicking at the air. He tried to see the face to see if this was one of the people back on the streets that hurt Kai. But it was dark then, and darker now and this man seems to be wearing a hood. It could be possible. Miwa just hopes Kai is okay.

They enter a building, that's huge on the outside but smaller on the inside. The room they had entered had dim lighting and smelled strongly of urine, blood and had the feeling of fear and anxiety mixed into the air. The feels were so strong here it and the impact of being kidnapped left Miwa in a frightened state, he didn't even bother to attack the man as he tied wire around Miwa's throat that was attached to the wall. Once the man was finished with his work, he gave the pup a kick and walked away to another door on the right, not giving a care and mindlessly playing a game on his phone.

All around Miwa were dogs. All varies of different ages and breeds. They were all hurting in some kind of way. Just like him they were tied up with wire and left to starve, some were in boxes and cages. Many dogs were only skin and bones and some recently got here due to their body fat and the look of hope in their eyes. Miwa sat there, staring out in front of him, shivering in fear. The whining and cries from the other dogs didn't help him feel any better either. They were sobbing for their moms, some for their owners. Others cried out the names of possibly their true loves, siblings or their own children.

This is the place where betting on dog fights happen. Miwa was sure of it. The loud ruckus from behind that door suggested that they were watching a dog fight right now. Men roaring and screams of the poor dog could be heard on the other side. Miwa's father has been working on the criminal acts of dog fighting for years, the only problem his father had was that they couldn't locate where the damn places were.

_And now I'm right in the middle of one..._Miwa sighed to himself. He beginning to come together with the problem at hand now, though still in a state of shock; he didn't notice a Labrador Retriever coming up behind him. The Labrador started to lick Miwa atop of his head, Miwa let out a surprised yelp and tried looking up at the dog that seemed to tower over him.

"What are you doing!?" He exclaimed, stunned by the dogs actions. But the dog seemed to ignore him, with a faint smile on her lips and continued to wash Miwa as if he was her own pup.

"It's okay! No worries!" She replied happily licking him behind the ear. Miwa groaned, this was just getting worse!

"Oh, leave him be, you daft ol' women!" A voice broke through from the shadows. Out from the darkness shuffled out a black Scottish Terrier. He gave a loud sigh and shook his head. The Labrador seemed to know him and her tail started to wag instantly.

"Patch! Look! Look!" She squawked, nudging Miwa closer to the other dog. "New pup! New pup!"

Miwa gave the scottie a look. Strange name for a healthy looking dog. Miwa narrowed his eyes trying to make out anything different to the dog's eyes.

"Patch?" Miwa questioned the name. The dog seemed to be smiling and nodded numerous times.

"Aye..." He said chuckling. "My ol' uman was the one with a patch over his ie. Couldn't see very much and thought I 'ad a bad ie as well! Aye, 'opin he be restin in peace the poor fella."

"Oh..." The scottish terrier shuffled back the way he came. Miwa followed, moving slightly around small objects so the wire around his neck wouldn't get tangled. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The dog in front shook his head almost implying not to bother. He looked round at Miwa. "An' what do we call yer, young one?"

"Uh..Well my-"Miwa stopped. He sighed and continued. "My owners call me 'Lucky.' But I rather go by the name Miwa."

"'Lucky?!'" Patch shook his head, mumbling something underneath his fur. "Waat wud dohs umans com up with next!?"

"How long have you been stuck here?" He asked. Patched looked sadly over his shoulder at the young pup.

"Aye, oi'm sure its been a while. But dat ol' lassy Fumi has been 'ere longer." He replied, looking over at the Labrador that had washed Miwa in comfort. "She 'ad gotten separated from 'er owners, couple months back an' they 'av bin lookin' for 'er since. She always keeps sayin' 'they're comin, they comin.' She always 'as 'er hopes up dat she see 'er owners again."

"I'm sure Fumi will see them again...right?" Miwa said uncertainly. Patch looked at him sadly.

"They won't be lettin' us out so soon young pup." He said as Miwa began to doubt that he won't be able to return to his friends as soon as he wanted. "We may not be gettin' out at al'."

"You talk a load of rubbish for an old, wise senior!" An unknown voice called out from above.

Patch and Miwa was seated beside a rack of metal cages that had four rows of cages going up. On the end third row was a scruffy black coloured dog, a year or two older than Miwa. He was bigger then Miwa as well, with gritty claws and his eyes watched them in amusement. He grinned at them both, as he rolled onto his back. Patch angrily barked up at the dog; making Miwa jump at the dog's sudden change in behaviour. Although due to their circumstances, it wasn't strange at all.

"An' waat do yer expect me to do!? Fib to 'im?" The scruffy dog rolled onto his stomach and stretched out his legs as if he wasn't yelled at.

"Don't get your little tail in a twist scottie. I'm here to the rescue!" He implied, laughing out loud. "I am Red Star! I mean I have this mark for a reason, ya know!"

"Not dis again..." Mumbled Patch quietly to himself. Miwa frowned.

"Red Star?" He thought aloud. The dog in the cage motioned to something on his body. Miwa moved around Patch and noticed a red star symbol on the back on the dog's body, a little higher up from his back leg. He could easily see this was obliviously done by make-up. Did he thought he was some sort of super hero? Miwa suddenly felt his throat close in as the wire around his neck tightened. He gave a sudden whine and dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Miwa! Can yer git up pup?" Barked Patch, trying to use his snout to pick Miwa up easier. Fumi tumbled over to them, happily wagging her tail.

"Play time now? Wanna play now Patch!" Fumi sang, bouncing a bit on her toes.

"Not nigh Fumi! Now go back over dare!" Ordered Patch. Miwa slowly sat up, still gasping for breath as he tried to keep the wire from pulling on him again.

"I'm okay, Patch...I can still breath..a little."

"No worries mate! With me around we'll be outta here in no time!" Red Star pestered again with promises he couldn't keep.

"'oy isser leg dat Dag nearly ripped apart!?" Patch asked in anger. Red Star's smile suddenly faded as Patch mentioned his leg. He looked away, suddenly feeling contrived.

"Who's...Dag?" Miwa was puzzled by all these strange names, though his own would probably be seen as different to the other dogs too. In the darkness, on the opposite side of them, another dog spoke up. What was strange was that this dog seemed to be a police dog, Miwa suddenly felt sorry for it.

"Dag along with his brother Yama are the dogs that will quarrel with you." As he mentioned these two dogs, other dogs around them seemed to cower in fear and try their best to move away from them. The police dog was laying on his side, obviously in pain from his back and legs. "Not-ack-sure...if they are really brothers or not. Doesn't really matter...They are looked after by the human that runs this place...They are fowl, spiteful beasts that are a disgrace to our race. They work for the man, taking us down, just so they can feed themselves and only them!"

The police dog did his best to sit up but as he struggled against his own weight, he fell in a heap on the floor.

"Careful dare Jasper! Naw need to injure yerself more!" Cautioned Patch, warily. Jasper the police dog shook his head slightly and looked straight at Miwa, giving an off-putting glare.

"Whatever happens...Don't be afraid of anything. Even though the odds look bad for you, just try and injure them as much as possible."

"Hey don't be hard on the kid." Red Star piped up from the darkness of his cage.

"What? And tell him that everything is going to be alright and be dishonest like the last time!?" Snapped Jasper. Red Star knitted his brows together and turned the other way to the back of his cage.

"What do you-!" Miwa was interrupted by the stamping of feet that was approaching the door. A man suddenly stormed in, swearing over the phone with someone.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Look...It doesn't matter right now...okay can we ignore this for now?!" There was cold, unsettling silence as the man waited as patiently as he could for whoever was talking on the other line. "Okay, sure. The small one? Right."

He abruptly hang up. He walked around the room, watching all the dogs, trying to find the 'small one' he was talking about on the phone. Miwa's long ears flattened against his head in fear as he noticed how the man was coming towards him...

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kai placed the cold ice bag to his head, wincing when the pain echoed through his brain. Shin rinsed out a towel and tried to place it on Kai's injury to help stop the pain.

"So, what happened Kai?" He pestered again. He really didn't know why Shin was making everything such a big deal, it was just a bump on the head, he was fine. But he did feel a bit guilty for the dog. He was more into cats, sure. But that didn't mean he didn't like seeing any animal hurt.

It reminded him of that day, when they found a was a while ago, so he couldn't really remember what he and Miwa were doing, but they noticed a small bird on the ground. It did it's best trying to fly off, but its wing was bent awkwardly. Kai couldn't help but be upset for the poor bird. Birds were suppose to be free creatures, for a bird to be flightless must be horrible. So they did what any other kid would do, look after it. They kept it a secret from their parents, and kids from school, basically anyone; it was like their own secret pet. It wasn't really their pet but they felt they had to look after it. They bandaged the wing up, fed it as many seeds as they could find and so fourth. After a while, the tiny bird was fully recovered and was ready to take off! They both freed the bird together, wishing it a happy flight and a grand adventure out into the world.

"Well?" Misaki asked impatiently. Kai gave a long exasperated breath. He knew for a fact that Misaki was like a lie detector at heart.

"Just some guys...Nothing special." He answered half-heartily.

"I don't believe you. There's more going on isn't there?!" Misaki questioned, trying to keep a cool head. But even so, she still gave Kai a hateful glare. Kai looked away and stared at a corner of the room.

Shin sighed, nodding slowly. He also thought there was more about these certain guys that didn't fit. He picked up the house phone. "Well, we're going to have to call the police, and get this sorted out. Not only have they injured you Kai, they also took Lucky." He started to dial the number. "It is strange though. I've seen many lost dog notices around."

Kai looked back at him. It would have been so easy to not of said anything. If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't of happened. "...I needed money.."

Shin and Misaki looked back at him pondering his words. It suddenly clicked in Shin's head. "You live alone don't you?"

Kai nodded, looking anywhere but at them. "I didn't have enough money for the rent...not enough for food either. Can't really bother my uncle for money since he has a family and all."

"Kai..."Shin quietly breathed out. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kai shrugged. Shin gave him a small smile. "You could've just told us Kai, I can get you a job here if you want if the extra money could help."

Kai now looked up at him. "Really?"

Shin nodded happily. His face suddenly changed to serious. "Now, enough talk. We need to save Lucky."

"Do you know where they would've taken him?" Misaki asked Kai. He nodded.

"They have a small building that they place bets on dog fights."

"Dog fights?!" Misaki echoed, with fear in her voice. Shin got a mobile and threw it to Misaki.

"Misaki, as we're running there, call the police and tell them where we're going!" She nodded as they all went out of the apartment and ran off to the place that Kai knew too much for his own good.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Miwa was thrown and tumbled onto the dirt covered ground and stopped onto his stomach. The roars of men above him was making him slightly sick as it was all he could hear. Miwa was placed in a metal ring that led to no escapes to any dog that sat there. In the middle sat rubbish, copper barrels and boxes that probably had nothing in them. Miwa could make out bodies of dogs laid still by the edge of the metal ring. Miwa could smell death.

Another dog entered the ring and the men started betting on what dog will live. All were betting on 'Dag.' _This can't be happening! It just can't! _Miwa thought, grimacing at the full grown dog that stood further away from him.

The dog was a Tosa breed, a typical Japan dog. It's coat was a dark brown colour and his dark eyes stared down at Miwa in bliss over his small opponent. He licked his sloppy lips as he gave the pup a glance at his gritty, pampered sharp teeth. A loud growl erupted in the back of the dog's throat, making Miwa do his best to move backwards away from the dog. It trampled over dangerously towards Miwa, almost making Miwa back into the boxes. It looked at Miwa with a glint in his eye, almost grinning at the sight of the small dog in fear of him. It chuckled, and when it spoke its voice was hoarse.

"You are going to die here." The dog said bluntly, shocking Miwa by his choice of words. The dog liked the scared look in the boy's eyes and continued, sneering. "You are going to die, a slow and painful death."

Miwa had never heard of anyone speak like this before. It was all startling and freaky, all in one day. He was too shocked to speak, when ever he tried, he stammered over his words as the dog toyed with his fear as he came closer.

"You don't mean that..." He whispered, hopelessly.

"Well, that's where you're wrong." He snickered. "Weak beings like you don't deserve to be alive. That's my job, I help our society by killing all those worthless mongrels that, simply don't belong."

As the dog spoke, Miwa had looked passed him at all the lifeless bodies that smeared the edges of the ring. Miwa shook his head angrily, he couldn't believe what this dog was saying!

"You're wrong! That's wrong! That's just sick! You can't just do everything your owner tells you too!" Dag laughed at that, cold and menacing.

"And as usual you're as clueless as ever. These are my kills. I didn't do it just cause some stupid human told me too! The more dead bodies they're, the more money that man gets, and the more money he gets-the more food I get. You see? It all works out just fine." Dag smirked when he noticed the words were sinking in. "Here, let me give you a taste of my _work!_"

"Wha-" A deafening blow silenced him, causing Miwa to be thrown across the ring and banged into the metal edge. The crowed roared from the sight, getting excited about the injured dog.

"Please...we..don't have to fight!" Miwa insisted, trying to heave himself up on his paws. He hissed in pain when he felt the blood from his facial wounds drip to the floor. Dag just watched him, happy with his work he had done. Miwa already noticed he was taking this nice and slow.

Dag chuckled. "You are so pathetic! All those dogs before you, mean nothing to me. Same goes for you. Here, LET ME END IT ALREADY!" The dog tackled Miwa, playfully biting Miwa's belly, almost dragging him across the floor and throwing him against the barrels; causing Miwa to slump on the floor, whimpering.

Miwa coughed, wincing at the pain in his legs and back. _This is going nowhere! _Miwa said to himself, biting back a groan. He tried sitting himself up, hopelessly as his feet weren't working so well and he slipped back onto the floor.

'**_Don't be afraid_**_...' _

_That was what the police dog had said...Don't be afraid... _

Miwa felt that he couldn't give up. Not now, he just couldn't. He had to be there for his friends, his family. To be human again. He couldn't end it this way when he needed to get back to the way he was. He couldn't leave his family and friends to worry, thinking he never come back. And he didn't want Kai to worry, he couldn't let Kai be by himself anymore, he just wander away from friends again and he can't do that!

Miwa slowly picked himself up, groaning as his joints were aching from being tossed around all the time. He looked across at Dag, his eyes showed no guilt and was smiling in pleasure as the little dog had gotten up. It caused a fire to start in Miwa's stomach, he made a small, scratchy sound in his throat.

"Keh-heh-heh-heh! That's real cute mutt." Dag said in a snarky way, and in amusement.

Miwa decided that now was the time to take off and sprinted towards him. _If he wants a fight, he get one! _Miwa began biting around the dogs legs, Dag kept shuffling out the way and tried kicking him with his hind leg. After a few failed attempts to try and bite his leg, Miwa leaped onto Dag's side, clawing at his body. The dog growled angrily at the irritating dog and nipping at Miwa to pull him off. Miwa suddenly jumped onto the dogs face, slashing at his face with his little claws and dug his nails into one of the dog's eyes. Dag snarled at the pain, swishing his head left and right to try and get Miwa off him, he yelled in pain, and thrashed about.

"Arggghhhhhh!" Dag screamed angrily. He through his head to the side once more and Miwa broke free, rolling onto the floor. Dag backed away slightly, his head lowered down near his legs. "SHIT! YOU STUPID LITTLE RUNT!"

Miwa got up again, wincing when he felt something squelching under his foot from his fight with Dag. He looked up, about to apologize to Dag when he saw something he didn't want to see. Another dog, identical to Dag walked towards them. Miwa had thought he was seeing things until only one of them had the look of anger and the other and the other had the look to aggression.

"Yama." Dag sneered, with his brother replying with a grunt. Miwa watched them, already feeling dread. "_Kill him!"_

The other dog growled already launching himself at Miwa. Miwa tried backing away, squeaking in fright. But the other dog had no fright as he lunged at the poor boy and grabbed him by his ear, shaking him about as if he was a play toy. Miwa cried out as the pain hit him square on as he felt that his ear was being torn off. Yama through him across the ring. Miwa heard a smack as his head hit the metal and he slid down to the floor.

He gasped, whining at the pain he took from his ear, he felt queasy as blood began dripping. He felt his ear was teared as it stung like hell and Miwa could hear an ear splitting noise as his eyes were starting to get fuzzy. He couldn't move anymore, his strength already weak as he tried to fight off the dogs. Miwa could slightly hear the dogs above him growl in hunger, as if he was just a scrap of food they were fighting over. He heard them snicker and laugh. But he just couldn't get up, he was at his limit...

He could feel their noses examine him, nudging him playfully before they would end it. It caused him to feel cold and numb. That's when he heard something unfamiliar. Dag and Yama heard it too, suddenly looking distress as they looked behind them. The sounds of banging could be heard behind all the men. The men couldn't hear it, they were too loud and were too engross in the battle to care what was behind them. But for dogs they can hear it well.

"Damn, Yama it's the cops! Move! MOVE!" He yelled, as they both suddenly raced off and leaped over the ring; attacking a man who was in their way.

People crashed through the door, armed and yelling at them all to put their hands up. It got even louder when people were yelling, being attacked and some people running off. People arguing and other ordering people around. Miwa's eyes were getting blurrier as he tried to watch the commotion. Someone or something came towards him. The last thing he felt was warm hands lifting him up as he blacked out.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Shin parked the van in an awkward angle, almost forgetting to put the alarm on when they got out. They raced up the steep hill, once they got up they notice many lights blinkering around them.

Kai noticed the amount of police cars there were and pet vans and nurses around the area. The building was an old factory at the end of town. It was surrounded by wildlife and trees, so how the police cars and vans were able to park here, Kai had no clue. It was all very mayhem and confusing. For once the police were quicker and got to the crime scene easy.

People were being held down by police, others arrested, others being knocked out. Nurses ran in and out, keeping up all the dogs that the men had and placed them carefully in vans.

Shin, Misaki and Kai tried to keep a look out for Lucky. But there were so many god damn people in the way it was hard to see clearly. Kai then noticed a women in a white coat, carrying a small, pale fur dog.

"Over here!" Kai called out, leading them towards the nurse that hopefully had Lucky in her hands. A man suddenly appeared in front of Kai.

"What are you kids doing here!" He yelled over the noise. Shin stopped, looking ahead at the women. She defiantly had Lucky with her.

"We're here for our dog!" Yelled Misaki, pointing over at the lady, as she getting closer to the van. The man looked over at the women and nodded at them.

"Hey Misty! Over here!" He cried out, waving his hands in the air. The women noticed and walked over.

"What? This dog needs serious attention!" She said, clearly not happy.

"This guys say that dog, you're holding is theirs." Shin, Misaki and Kai had noticed the little bundle in her arms. Yellowish fur, small structure. Misaki gasped at the sight of the puppy.

"Lucky! That is out dog mam!" Shin said, he couldn't take his eyes off the poor dog. Kai looked away, feeling even more guilty.

"I have to get your dog off to the hospital with all the others. If you want, I can have one or two of you ride with us and the other dogs to the vet." And she rushed off back to the ambulance, not caring to look over her shoulder to see if they would come. Shin took hold of Misaki's arm.

"You and Kai go."

"B-but what about you?"

"I have the car to get back home, I want it least one of you to go and update me on what's happened to Lucky, okay?" He asked. Misaki nodded and Kai followed her to the ambulance.

Once they got there, they saw how many dogs have been mistreated and how many bodies there was. Misaki felt sick as she watched people bring them all out. She kept her hand on her mouth as if it might help.

"Can I hold him?" Kai asked the lady as she was working a little bit on the dog's ear to stop the bleeding. She looked up at him, frowning slightly. But nodded either way.

She carefully placed the unconscious puppy in Kai's arms. Kai held the dog close to his chest, the body was limp, but warm. He couldn't help himself but to check for a pulse. He moved his fingers around the dog's chest, lightly. He felt a faint pulse near his elbow joint and he could feel the ragged breaths the dog was taking. Kai and Misaki stepped into the small area of the ambulance and they sat together on the ground due to everywhere else had dogs in cages. The women closed the door with a slam and they heard her bang on the side of the van for the driver to start the engine.

All the other dogs were whining and it made Misaki shiver sadly for them all. She looked over at Kai was watched over the pup with a comforting look which wasn't something Misaki saw everyday. Misaki stroked the dog's head lightly, so not to harm it any further. She sighed as if she was releasing all the pain and stress from her body, she looked away, staring out in front of her. Closing herself as she hugged her knees.

"Don't worry" Kai assured her. She looked back up at him. "I'm sure he be fine."

"Hmph" Misaki grunted with a small smile on her lips. "You know, I've only known the little guy for only a few hours or so? And I feel like it wouldn't be the same without him. Like there would be some empty hole if he would go. Weird huh?"

Kai grunted agreeably, stroking the dog's stomach with his thumb; not really knowing he was doing so. Misaki gave a deep breath and placed her head on Kai's shoulder, and closing her eyes hoping for a little sleep before they got there.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

When Miwa was beginning to wake, he felt very light. He woke up groggily, blinking constantly, as the light was blinding his sight. Miwa groaned as his muscles started to ache knwong that he had to move. He felt something wrapped round his legs, head and ear and noticed it as bandages. Not that he could see the bandages on his head, but he figured they were. His ears moved on its own and noticed his left ear, the one Yama chewed on, was numb.

The next thing he knew was that he was in a small, steel box with bars at the front. He moved slowly towards the bars, looking out and noticing more dogs and puppies in the cages. Miwa had just woken up and he was confused.

"Wha-?"

"Hey! Buddy! Look who's just got up from their nap!" He had heard that voice before...

He pushed his head against the bars and to his right was the scruffy black dog from before. Grinning and smiling away as if he wasn't just stolen and forced to fight.

"Red Star!?" He barked happily. The dog winked.

"The one and only!"

"What happened?" He asked, although Miwa had a good guess that they got out of that place and been seen by vets and doctors.

"Man! The show was amazing!" Red Star cheered, barking loudly. The other dogs around them told to shut it. "The police got those goons and thrown them into jail! Haha! Mate, you didn't see it?!"

"I..was unconscious." Miwa groaned, reliving the fight over in his head. Was fighting them the right thing to do? Although they weren't gonna let him leave either.

"Oh...Well you missed it!" He said giggling. "Heh, those clever humans even fixed ma leg!" He said, pleased, showing his bandaged leg. Miwa suddenly noticed something and tried looking around the big room full of dogs.

"Where's Patch and Fumi?" He wondered. Red Star shrugged with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm not sure. There were a lot of dogs and they probably have gone to the other vets cause this one is loaded." Miwa sat there, unsure what to say. He had hoped Patch and Fumi were okay, and hope that Fumi can find her owners this way and hopefully Patch could find some other owner.

"What about the police dog?" He asked.

"Yeah he's here. He's right at the end here!" He yelled, looking left. He sighed sadly, putting an arm over his eyes as if he was gonna cry. "Its so sad he's not closer, he's not going to be able to hear my super awesome jokes from all over there!"

Miwa groaned inside, chuckling a little. He heard the door suddenly click open. Three people walked in by the sound of their feet. Miwa tried squishing himself against the bars again for a better look. Miwa's eyes sparkled happily.

"Shin! Misaki!" He called out, barking loudly. They heard the desperate called and rushed over.

"Lucky!?" Shin exclaimed. Misaki and Shin put their hands in through the bars to stroke him comfortably. A man in a white coat walked on over.

"This is the one?" He asked. Tapping his pen on his board. They nodded and the doctor opened the cade with a key round his neck.

"No way! You get to go already?!" Red Star spoke up, upset that he wasn't leaving. "Can I come with you?"

Miwa cheered, jumping into Shin's arms, forgetting the awkwardness. He was just so happy to them!

"Mr..Nitta, correct? Have you registered that this is your dog?" Shin's back shivered at the doctor's tone.

"Eh...well...no I haven't" The doctor smiled.

"Then would you mind signing some papers by the desk, so I do know this is _your _dog." Shin's shoulder's slumped and mumbled a 'yes' under his throat. He held Miwa out to Misaki.

"Here, take Lucky? I won't be long." And he rushed off with the doctor explaining how he came to own Lucky.

As Misaki was walking off to leave, Miwa tried kicking his legs out. "Nope. Let. Me. Get. Down. Please!" He hummed, happily intoned. She put him down and they walked out the room together. Miwa was in a corridor, all white. He followed her as she lead the way. They were getting to the end of the corridor and Miwa noticed soemone sitting be them self on a bench.

"Kai? Kai! Yes!" Miwa chuckled, running as best as he could towards his best friend. Kai noticed the pup right away and a small smile met his lips. Miwa got on his hind legs with his tail wagging non-stop. Kai gave Miwa's head a little rub. Miwa grinned. "You're not hurt anywhere, Kai?"

_~CRASH~!_

A door that Miwa had passed by had suddenly opened. Things dropping everywhere as two boys tried getting out of it.

"hahahah! That! is! awesome!" A very well known voice echoed through the large area.

"Eh-Morikawa! Calm down! And help me pick all this stuff up before we get in trouble!" Izaki cautioned the taller, happy go lucky friend. Morikawa looked back at Izaki.

"I can't do that! I need to find Shin to show that awesome dog I found! And! The one I need to get!" He started laughing, looking around everywhere for Shin, running down a corridor with Izaki following behind.

Miwa's shoulder's slumped. "Oh-oh no, please no..." He muttered.

On the other side of the room, Miwa saw Aichi and Kamui, trying to see what was in a dark cage sat by an old lady. The bag hissed that caused Aichi to hide being Kamui with a scared look on his face. Beside him, Naoki was laughing at Aichi and Kamui's event, looking at his cards with his friend Shingo.

Miwa gave a low moan, sweat dropping. "Why must Shin bring the card shop wherever he goes anywhere!?"

"Right kids! Let's go!" Shouted Shin from behind Miwa, making him jump. All the kids cheered and started to move.

After a while or arguing and moaning, they were on the road. All the annoying kids, Aichi and Kai were at the back of the van, while Shin was driving and Misaki was sitting in the passenger seat with Miwa on her lap. Miwa had a look on his face.

"I don't know if I should be enjoying this or not..." He sighed.

The window was open and he leaned slightly out of it to watch the road. The wind blasted through his fur and the smells, scenery and sound all mixed into one as the car moved as fast it could go. Which wasn't fast. _How am I going to return back to normal? This is insane, I have no clue how to fix this and my friends aren't any help since they can't understand me..._

The sun was just rising through the clouds, indicating it was early morning. The orange painted itself onto the clouds that hung low and moved silently across the town. The sky was a purplish blue that held a tint of dark blue. Miwa watched it silently as well. Wishing to himself, and hoping he be able to be a human again soon.

* * *

GAH I'VE FINISHED AND I'M DEEPLY SORRY!

That was long, so sorry for that too, thats how I imagined it. That took longer than it needed to be! I kept pushing myself to try and finish it but at times it wouldn't help! My hand is literally hurting right now

I hoped you liked it. Sorry if the names were confusing or whatnot. See ya in the next episode! uh I mean chapter! XD


End file.
